Anything But Mine
by xKLAUDIAx
Summary: When Antonio wanted a rule established to protect himself hundreds of years ago, he never expected it to have held onto the lives of nations for this long. Now he has to suffer the consequences for his own actions so many years ago. Spamano.
1. Prologue

Spain continued to stare at the small, tan body that was laid out in front of him. The normally tense muscles of the slightly tanned face were smooth and relaxed with sleep, the small boy for once calm and silent, almost peaceful. The Spaniard stared at the soft skin stretched over the Italian's long bones and lean muscles, but that's all he could ever do was stare.

Antonio sighed and ran a hand through his curly chocolate brown hair. "Dios mio Lovino.."

With that he saw the Italian stir, the petite nose wrinkling in the way Antonio knew too well as his own little world of sleep was disturbed by the sound of his own name.

The Spaniard quickly and silently made his way out of the boy's room before he was caught by the Italian, who would certainly give him hell for it.

_No,_ the Spaniard thought. _He isn't a child anymore.. that much is clear.._

Antonio went to his own bedroom and sat down on the dark red sheets, fingering the soft material as he began to think, ever so fondly of his little Lovino.

He sighed, knowing there was nothing to be done about his feelings for Lovino. It was forbidden, thought Romano wouldn't know that...

The Spaniard shook his head. No.. he couldn't break the rule.. That rule which he had tried so desperately to put into effect.. He wouldn't. He would just go on, waiting for something to change. For something to go off in another nation's head, that they wanted to be with another romantically and they could take care of it..

_They would think I was a hypocrite if I tried to take it back now._


	2. Recollection

_**Author's Note**_** : Uh... :D... I don't know what to say. I think I'm going to start putting songs to listen to for chapters individually. :3 because I usually only listen to one song for every chapter I write. One song on repeat..over and over... D:... So yeah~ :3**

**Accompaniment : Cat and Mouse - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

* * *

Spain was cooking dinner as usual. Nothing had changed.. Nothing had ever changed.

Romano was sitting on the counter beside the stove, watching the Spaniard silently. _Well, this is new,_ the Spaniard thought. The Italian man would usually criticize the Spaniard cooking, commenting on how much better his country's cooking was. But that was not the case tonight. The Italian was just staring at the Spaniard's face thoughtfully, not saying a word.

Antonio was uneasy to say the least.

"Ay, Lovi.. Do I have something on my face?" The taller of the two said. The Italian simply shook his head.

"Then what's wrong Lovi~?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Well mi Lovinito is never this quiet~ There must be something wrong, ne~?"

Romano sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me you damn tomato bastard.." The smaller man's voice trailed off.

Antonio tilted his head. "Aww... Lovi looks stressed~ DO you want a massage~?" The thought made the Spaniard blush. There was no way he would be able to control himself if it ever came to that. His hands on his little Lovino.. Spain shook his head a little to get the image out of his head.

Romano flushed a bright red. "N-No! Why would I want a massage you dumbass? You're such a fucking _pervert_!"

The Spaniard giggled and continued cooking. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Italian bite down on his full lower lip, a gesture not known to his normal, pissy little Lovinito.

Antonio frowned. "Loviiiiiiiii! Tell Boss what's bothering you~" He smiled, making the Italian's blush deepen.

"I-I...uhh..." He stuttered.

Antonio smiled wider and wrapped his arms around the Italian. "Lovi~ Mi Lovinito~ Don't keep secrets from Boss~" The Spaniard marveled at the fact that their bodies fit together so perfectly. Antonio tucked the Italian's head under his chin. He felt the younger man's body go rigid.

"H-Hey! Let me go you bastard.. There's nothing wrong." This time the small brunette hardly put up a fight to get out of the Spaniard's grasp.

Antonio giggled. "Ahh~ Mi Lovinito likes this si?" He held the smaller man tighter.

Romano was silent. He didn't blast the Spaniard with insults. He just sat there in the older nation's grasp. Spain wasn't one to complain about time with his little Romano, but even he had to admit that this was out of character.

A Spanish pout. "Lovi? There's something wrong isn't there?" He kissed the shorter man's forehead, hoping that this gesture of affection would set him off. "All better si?~" The Spaniard let go of his little Italian and went back to cooking for the two of them.

"Ti amo." Romano said, the Italian's cheeks flushed a light pink.

The Spaniard turned back toward Romano, eyes wide, with the biggest smile on his stupid looking face.

_That damned smile could cure cancer..._ Romano thought. So it had to be a good sign, right?

Antonio nuzzled the Italian's cheek. "Que?" He purred.

Lovino gulped and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, pulling him close and clashing the Spaniard's tan lips with his own. But to the Italian's surprise, the older man did not kiss him back.

Did he not love him?

Didn't he care that he was finally admitting his feelings for him?

Didn't he...care?

The Spaniard took the small shoulders before him and pushed Lovino's body away easily, for he was much stronger than Romano was. Antonio kept smiling and nuzzled Romano's forehead lightly.

"Roma.. Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?" Spain kissed Romano's cheek and picked up the smaller man, taking him to the living room. He set Romano on the couch.

The Italian sat there, watching the Spaniard with a slightly disgusted look on his face. Antonio frowned.

"Lovi..?"

"You don't love me back." The hurt tone in the Italian's voice was enough to make the Spaniard want to slap himself in the face.

"Of course I do Roma!" Antonio took Lovino's hand. "How could you say I don't love you? Te quiero."

The Italian stared at their hands for a minute, biting his lip and memorizing the texture of the tan, work calloused skin against his own paler, soft flesh. Romano sighed.

"Then why didn't you kiss me back you stupid bastard...? I mean.. I know you can be a little...well..stupid sometimes but.._merda_..." The Italian man sighed and shook his head. "Forget it.."

Antonio frowned and cupped Romano's cheek in his palm. "Not likely.." A soft kiss to Romano's forehead. "Aww.. Lovi there's reasons I don't...why I _can't_ be with you like that.."

The Italian puffed his cheeks out in a pout. "Why? Name one. You're so stupid.. Letting me make a fool out of myself..! You fucking bastard!" The Italian pushed the taller man away and stood up, but Antonio, not wanting the smaller man to be angry, took his hand and kissed it.

"Sit down and I'll tell you, si? Ahh Lovi learn to control that cute temper of yours~" The Spaniard purred and pulled Romano back onto the couch.

Romano huffed. "You'd better."

Antonio smiled and pulled the Italian closer into his chest and buried his nose in the brunette's hair lightly, preparing himself to recall more than the idiot could ever possibly remember.


End file.
